Grey sang Banci
by Shiro-ArisuChan
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Grey kena virus banci ? Just Read ! Gaje , OOC yang parah , Lebay , Alay , Ending Ngegantung , Don't Like Don't Read ! First story in this fandom XDD


WARNINGGGG ! GAJE , OOC YANG PARAH , ABAL , LEBAY , ENDING NGEGANTUNG , MOGA TYPO GK ADA , BAHASA BANCI

DISCALIMER : Kuroshitsuji bukan punyanya saya .w. , Punyanya Yana Toboso, Cuman pinjem buat di OOC-in XDD~ *digampar

Grey sang Banci

Di sebuah kota bernama London , tinggalah seorang pria ubanan *author dilempar panci , bernama Charles Grey . Tanpa disangka , Grey punya penyakit banci yang akut . Suatu Hari ...

"Kesana , Kemari , Membawa Alamat Jeng-Jeng [ ? ] Namun yang kutemui bukan dirimu , sayangggggggg~ yang kuterimaaaaaaa~ alamat palsuuuu~"Charles Ting Ting pun beraksi

*PRANG BRUK PRAK ! DUNG DUNG TAK TAK !* [ AUTHOR : BUNYI APAAN TUH ? =A= ]

"Auwww ! Sakit , Iiish ! Siapa sih yang tumpahin air sembarangan , pantat eke kan jadi sakit..."kata Grey pake bahasa banci

"Gue yang naro , kenapeee ?"tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki yang mata kirinya ditutup gara-gara bonyok ditonjokin preman *author dicincang Sebas

"Iishh...Masnya kok ganteng banget sih...eke naksir dech...!"Grey ngelanjutin gaya bences [ BACA : BAHASA ALAY BANCI ]

"Iihhh ! Amit Amit cabang babi ! *bayi oon ! Gue gak level sama lu !"teriak pria itu *7ICONS nongol* "Gk..gk...gk level...aku gk level sama cowo kaya Grey !" *7ICONS dihajar queen victoria

"Iishh...Mas , tega amat ama eke...Cinta eke kan tulus ke mas..."kata Grey manja

"NAJISSS ! NAJISSS !"kata lelaki itu sweatdrop

"Ishh...Mas jangan gitu dong...Tunggu bentar ya mas...Eke punya serpraise buat mas..."kata Grey sambil ngesot-ngesot ke kamar misterius

Entah kenapa , lelaki itu mau aja nungguin , dasar goblokk ! *author dicincang-cincang

Beberapa abad [ ? ] kemudian Grey datang lagi

"TADAAAA !"teriak Grey

Lelaki itu hanya bisa nosebleed sambil ngakak gaje [ BACA : SAMPE NGOMPOL ] , Grey pake wig cewe rambutnya biru panjang , pake tanktop item , tapi dadanya rata *author mesum #plakplak , pake rok mini . Yang paling lucu ! Gara-gara pake rok mini , hutan bulu kaki [ ? ] Grey mantepp ! Keliatan semuaaaa ! [ BACA : AUTHOR GAJE ] .

"Fyuhhh...Mana ada cewe punya bulu kaki lebat gituu ! Mimpi lu jadi ceweee !"lelaki itu hanya ngakak gaje

"Metall ! Terbaru !"bantah Grey

"GREYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !LU DIMANAAAAAAAAAAAA ! GUE BELOM SARAPAN BEGOOOOOOOOOO ! DASAR SERVANT OON !"tiba-tiba queen pictoria muncul dengan muka melas

"EHHH ! sabar quin ! sabar my silver quin [ ? ]"Grey panik

*PLAKKK BRUNGGGG PRAKKKK JDUERRRR PRAKKK BRUKKKKK PLAKKKKK PLINGGG CRETTTT !*

Pertempuran antara servant ama master berahkir dengan 3 es krim [ ? ] jumbo di atas kepala Grey , bibir dower berwarna ungu pucat , mata kanan yang bengkak disertai 1 es krim [ ? ] yang super jumbo .

A/N : ES KRIM YG DIMAKSUD ITU BENJOLAN GEDE =W=

"AMPUN , VICTORIA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"kata Grey give up

Lelaki misterius itu pun membawa Grey dengan gaya bridal style seakan mau kawin lari [ ? ]

"Ah...makasih mas...ternyata mas mau juga nyelamatin eke..."kata Grey dengan gaya bancinya

"IHHHH ! Najis gueee..."reflek lelaki itu menjatuhkan Grey dari ketinggian 1.77999999 kaki *AUTHOR LEBAY

"AAA...AAAA...AAA..."teriakan Grey putus-putus kaya suara telepon

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkk !"lelaki itu slow motion menangkap Grey

Alhasil , dua-duanya jatuh ke hutan itu

"Aduhhh ! Pantat gue sakitt !"kata Grey suram

"Gue lebih sakittt..."kata lelaki itu

Ternyata , Grey nindihin tuh orang

"Eh...maap mas...Namanya siapa ya ?"kata Grey genit

"Ciel...Phantomhive..."kata laki-laki itu bengek

"Eke...Chelsea Greyna..."kata Grey asal

"Nama lu Charles Grey , kan ? Gue udah tau ."kata Ciel

"Eh...kok mas tau nama Eke..."kata Grey kaget

"YANG PENTINGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! JANGAN TINDIHAN GUE BEGOO ! GK PUNYA YA LU ."teriak Ciel

"Eh...iya mas...Mas tau gak jalan keluar hutan ini ?"tanya Grey melas

"Gue tau , gue bakal kasih tau lu . Tapi , ada syaratnya !"tantang Ciel

"Apaan ?"kata Grey

"BERHENTI PANGGIL GUE 'MAS' ! DAN JANGAN PAKE GAYA BANCI LU !"teriak Ciel yang kedengeran ampe puncak Everest [ ? ]

"Oke dah !"kata Grey kembali Gentle

Setelah terjebak selama beberapa abad [ ? ] maksudnya , beberapa jam , Grey dan Ciel berhasil keluar dari hutan itu . Dan ahkirnya Ciel dan Grey menikah [ ? ] gara-gara dipaksa Grey .

THE END

AUTHOR : MAKASIH KALO MAU BACAAA ! XDDD REVIEWNYA DONGG ! XDDD

GREY : Kenapa sih gue harus jadi banci ? jelek amat !

Ciel : trus , juga , kenapa si Sebas gak muncul bantuin ane lepas dari si banci , malah gue dikawinin lagi

Author : BERISIKKK ! Masih mending lu berdua gue masukin di nih fanfic =_=

Ciel & Grey : Gk dimasukin juga gakpapa kaleeeeeeee

Author : *lempar golok bebe ke Ciel & Grey


End file.
